Whitechapel
Whitechapel is an American deathcore band from Knoxville, Tennessee. The group comprises vocalist Phil Bozeman, guitarists Ben Savage, Alex Wade, Zach Householder; bassist Gabe Crisp and drummer Ben Harclerode. Their band name is derived from a district in the built-up inner city of London, known as Whitechapel. Since their inception in 2006, the band has released three studio albums, five music videos and are currently signed to Metal Blade Records. Whitechapel's 2010 album A New Era of Corruption, sold around 10,600 copies in the United States in its first week of release and debuted at position No. 43 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart. The band's self-titled fourth album, will be released on June 19th, 2012. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=2 edit Formation and The Somatic Defilement (2006—2007) Whitechapel was founded in February 2006 by Knoxville residents Phil Bozeman, Brandon Cagle, and Ben Savage. They were soon joined by Alex Wade (formerly of Redwinterdying) as a guitarist, along with bassist, Gabe Crisp, and drummer, Derek Martin. The group recorded their first demos in March of that year. They named themselves after the location in London known as Whitechapel where the occurrence of the infamous Whitechapel murders were committed by Jack the Ripper.[1] In 2007, the band signed to Siege of Amida Records in the United Kingdom, and Candlelight Records in North America, and later acquired new drummer Kevin Lane and released their debut full-length album The Somatic Defilement in June of that year.[2][3][4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=3 edit This Is Exile (2007—2010) In October 2007, the group signed to Metal Blade Records, and in 2008 released their second album entitled This Is Exile.[5][6] The album reached No. 118 in the Billboard Top 200.[7] In May 2008, the band toured on The Summer Slaughter Tour, and in August 2008, they began their first ever headlining tour with Impending Doom, A Different Breed of Killer, and Through the Eyes of the Dead. In 2008, they were starting to tour with more popular bands such as Parkway Drive and Unearth on the Never Say Die! tour. They have produced a video for the song "Possession", along with one for "This Is Exile". Whitechapel has also toured on the Rockstar Mayhem Festival on the Hot Topic Stage along with the bands Job for a Cowboy, Cannibal Corpse, Behemoth and The Black Dahlia Murder, and alongside bands of the main stage such as Slayer and Marilyn Manson, who headlined the tour. Whitechapel toured with Darkest Hour and Trivium on Trivium's 2009 and 2010 "Into the Mouth of Hell We Tour".[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=4 edit A New Era of Corruption and Lane's departure (2010-2011) Whitechapel recorded their follow-up album to The Somatic Defilement, and This Is Exile from December 27 to March 31 with Jason Suecof as the chosen producer. The band early-on announced a summer 2010 release date for the record.[9] The name of the album was later confirmed to be A New Era of Corruption. A song from A New Era of Corruption entitled, "The Darkest Day of Man" was performed live before the album's release.[10] Months later it was released as streaming media online.[11] A New Era of Corruption was released on June 8, 2010, sold around 10,600 copies in the United States in its first week of release and debuted at position No. 43 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart.[12] Whitechapel's focus on mass exposure over their small, dedicated following has provided them with featured spots in both California Metal Fest IV and 2010's Warped Tour.[13] They have also been announced to play Download festival in 2010, and will be a part of the second stage showcased.[14] A headlining US tour with Impending Doom, Oceano, I Declare War and Miss May I was held before the end of November. During December 2010, drummer, Kevin Lane left the group within his decision to attend the remainder of his college classes. Former Knights of the Abyss drummer, Benjamin Harclerode joined the band in Lane's replacement.[15] A live music video for the song "Breeding Violence" was released February 7, 2011.[16] Whitechapel did a US headlining tour titled "The Welcome To Hell Tour" with The Acacia Strain, Veil of Maya, Chelsea Grin and I Declare War throughout February and March 2011. This tour was followed by another headlining tour of the same name in Europe with The Acacia Strain as direct support and Impending Doom opening the show. Whitechapel is also co-headlining the 2011 Summer Slaughter Tour, alongside The Black Dahlia Murder. In the fall and winter of 2011, Whitechapel will embark on a US tour with The Devil Wears Prada, For Today and Enter Shikari. In September 28, Whitechapel released a new song titled "Section 8" and confirmed a limited edition EP titled Recorrupted;[17] the EP was released on November 8, 2011. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=5 edit Self-titled album (2012-present) Whitechapel will do a US headlining tour titled "The Recorruptour" with Miss May I, After the Burial, Within the Ruins, The Plot in You and Structures throughout March and May 2012.[18] Whitechapel are set to play the entire Mayhem Festival 2012.[19] Whitechapel will apparently begin recording new material for their next album in spring 2012. The band is currently recording self-titled fourth album at Audio Hammer Studios with producer Mark Lewis and is currently scheduled to be released June 19th via Metal Blade Records.[20]. The first single, entitled "Hate Creation", was released on the 30th of April 2012 via the Metal Blade Records Youtube channel.[21] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=6 edit Influences Whitechapel is essentially a deathcore band,[22][23][24] and have stated that they are influenced from groups such as Aborted, Dying Fetus, Nile, Pantera, Metallica, Slayer, Amon Amarth, Slipknot, Cannibal Corpse, Blood Has Been Shed, Meshuggah and Bloodbath.[25][26] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=7 edit Band members ;Current members *Phil Bozeman — vocals (since 2006) *Ben Savage — lead guitar (since 2006) *Alex Wade — guitar (since 2006) *Gabe Crisp — bass guitar (since 2006) *Zach Householder — guitar (since 2007) *Ben Harclerode — drums (since 2011) ;Former members *Derek Martin — drums (2006–2007) *Brandon Cagle — guitar (2006–2007) *Kevin Lane — drums (2007–2010) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=8 edit Discography ;Full-length albums *''The Somatic Defilement'' (2007) *''This Is Exile'' (2008) *''A New Era of Corruption'' (2010) *''Whitechapel'' (2012) ;Extended plays *''Recorrupted'' (2011) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whitechapel_(band)&action=edit&section=9 edit Videography